


Insider Knowledge.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: For once, Harry has insider knowledge. He also has a plan to woo his man, and the determination to see it through.





	Insider Knowledge.

**Title:** **Insider Knowledge.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **90** **:** **R** **eward** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** For once, Harry has insider knowledge. He also has a plan to woo his man, and the determination to see it through.   
 

**Insider Knowledge.**

 

“What are you doing?”  Ron gaped, watching Harry waltz with his broom like a deranged ponce.

Harry blushed scarlet. “I’m learning to dance.”

“New girl?”  Ron’s delight dimmed when Harry looked away. “What's wrong?”

“It’s not a girl.”

“Oh!”

“And he’s not new. He’s—snarky, but I like him. And Malfoy swears he goes weak at the knees for men who can dance.”

“Bloody hell!  It’s Snape, isn’t it?”

“Ron-

“Snape. You’re learning to dance for _Snape_.”

“Yes.”

“Why?  Dancing is torture, Harry.”

“He likes it. Maybe he’ll reward me with-

“Ewwww!”

“Yummm!”

“Argh!”

“Ron, please-

“Fine!   Good luck, mate.”

 


End file.
